A significant part of the sales price of a table lamp arises from the cost of transporting the lamp from the manufacturing plant to the retail sales store or to the purchaser and the cost for inventory space, shelf space and storage space. Because the shade often forms a substantial portion of the lamp's total packaging volume, the shade disproportionately affects the shipping, display and storage cost and ultimately the sales price of the lamp. The present invention is designed to overcome this shortcoming by providing an inexpensive and collapsible shade structure. During shipment, storage and display, the shade may be collapsed to minimize its packaging volume, thereby reducing the lamp's size and cost.